This invention relates to a method of packing a flat angular item, particularly a chocolate bar which has two opposite large faces (a top and a bottom face), two opposite side faces and two opposite end faces. Each end face is defined by two short end face edges and by two long end face edges. For making the package, a wrapper sheet is laid about the two large faces and the side faces of the item and at the overlapping longitudinal edges of the wrapper a longitudinal seam is formed which is folded flat onto one of the large faces of the item. For forming the wrapper closures at the opposite end faces of the article, the marginal zones of the wrapper which extend beyond each end face are folded about the short end face edges and along a first one of the long end face edges onto the respective end face and sealed to one another. Then the flap at each end of the package is folded about the second long end face edge onto the end face and the projecting portion of each flap is secured to the overlapping part of the package.
A method of the above-outlined type and a package obtained by such method are known and are disclosed, for example, in Swiss Patent No. 254,978. In such a prior art method, the wrapper formed of an aluminum foil coated with a synthetic material is wrapped about the two large faces and the side faces of the item (chocolate bar). The longitudinal edges of the foil are superposed such that they project away from one of the large faces; they are sealed to one another and folded flat onto that large face. Thereafter, by means of a pinch fold, the edge zones of the wrapper projecting beyond the short end face edges are folded inwardly and the edge zone of the wrapper which projects beyond the first long end face edge and which contains one part of the longitudinal seam is folded about the end face onto the edge zone of the wrapper which projects beyond the second long end face edge and are folded down and sealed to one another. As a final step, the closure parts at the opposite end faces of the bar are folded down about the second long end face edge onto that large face which is free from the longitudinal seal.
A package of the above-outlined known type has the advantage that the product is wrapped in a hermetically sealed manner. It is, however, a disadvantage of such a package that the large faces thereof are interrupted by seams or folded edge parts making them unusable for promotional purposes. Therefore, such a package has to be provided with an additional paper sleeve cover which renders the package more expensive and complex.